


Candy

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Gundam Wing Prompts [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BL, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Teasing, m/m - Freeform, playful fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Quatre needs his brainfood.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noelleian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/gifts).



> Prompt from ThePlottingHousewife/LaFemmeNoel on Tumblr!  
> Quote: "Save some for me."   
> Inspired by the talk about Quatre liking junk food, mixed with eating gummy worms myself!

Quatre did his best work when he had a bag of gummy worms on the desk in front of him, the pre-colony snack was hard to find, especially if it was made with ingredients that were otherwise unhealthy for him. The sugar helped his brain work, and he tried everything from chocolates (which were kinda messy as his system would put off a lot of heat and melt them), to energy drinks (which made him shake uncontrollably and too hyper to sit in a chair) to over-sugared coffee (which ruined coffee in his opinion).

Gummy worms were his muse when it came to working, along with his small lion charm that hung from his computer monitor on his left side. The lion helped him feel less lonely when he was there for hours, and the candy, helped keep him up late into the night.

A red and white striped worm hung from his mouth, having not decided to eat it just yet. He sucked on the head of the poor confection and eventually the rest of it was pleasantly chewed on when the head melted off. Then another replaced it, this one red and green. They didn't taste any differently, but he enjoyed the red and green ones the most. 

Trowa’s arm reached over his shoulder, fingers digging into the bag for a gummy worm or two. 

The thought of biting Trowa’s arm crossed his mind for a second before he scolded himself. “I didn't think you liked these.” 

Trowa made a sound, and Quatre saw him shrug from the corner of his eye. He had grabbed a small handful and Quatre was sure Trowa ignored the color draining from his face. 

Quatre’s lower lip pursed, “Save some for me,” he whispered and grabbed the bag to hide the remainder of his brainfood from Trowa.

Trowa had already eaten two of the bunch that he held in his hand. 

Quatre’s head fell back and he glared at the other.

Trowa glanced down, his chewing slowed to a stop before he put another one in his mouth. 

Quatre’s puppy glare only remained. 

Trowa swallowed the third, and without a word he put the head of a forth one between his lips and bent over Quatre’s face. 

Quatre opened his mouth, liking the sudden playful mood that had come out of nowhere with Trowa. He felt the little bit of gummy worm hit his lips before Trowa sucked it up, chewed and swallowed the candy. But it was not in vain, as Trowa made up by cradling his head some and kissed him. His other hand trailing down over his neck and to his chest.

Trowa finally pulled away, ignoring Quatre’s moan of withdrawal. “Back to work,” he whispered.

Quatre nearly fell backwards, chair and all. He rubbed his flushed cheeks and tried to get back into the mindset of work as Trowa headed down the hall back to the hangar. It took a couple minutes before he reached for the bag of candies out of habit.

It was gone, and he finally tore his eyes away from his computer screen to find the vacant desk top where the red bag of gummy worms had once been. 

Trowa was good at getting Quatre to take breaks, including hiding for some time where Quatre couldn't find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
